Koofuku? Kinodoku?
by tragicxglamour
Summary: Tenten’s mother always wanted her daughter to get a boyfriend but Tenten never seemed interested in any guys until one night she over heard her daughter sleep talking. This is her one chance and she will do anything even if she has to blackmail Tenten.
1. One month?

Koofuku? Kinodoku?

Note -

Ohayoo - Good morning

Koofuku - Fortunate

Kinodoku - Unfortunate

**Disclaimer - I do not own naruto!**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Summary** - Tenten's mother always wanted her daughter to get a boyfriend but Tenten never seemed interested in any guys until one night she over heard her daughter sleep talking. This is her one chance and she will do anything even if she has to blackmail Tenten. First Fic. Plz be nice. R&R plz.

'This is a disaster! What am I going to do? I can't live in the same house with THE Hyuuga Neji for a full month. How did I get myself into this mess?' Thought a girl with brown hair tied up in buns as she was walking to her training grounds.

**Flashback**

As Tenten was sleeping her mother overheard her sleep talking. She prayed to the heavens as she thought up an intelligent plan.

Next morning Tenten awoke to find most of her stuff gone. As she ran down the stairs wanting to ask her mother where her stuff had gone she tripped.

"Ouch. Tenten, you might want to be more careful especially when your going to be staying at the Hyuuga's for a month. You don't want to embarrass yourself while your there. Her mother said trying not to laugh at her daughter for being so clumsy.

"What!" Screamed Tenten as the window's glass shattered.

It echoed throughout Konoha.

"You heard what I said. I've already discussed this to Hiashi and he is more than happy to have you there." Tenten's mother said in a happy yet calm voice.

"What makes you think I'll go?" Tenten saidin an angry tone.

"This." As the mother pulled out a tape recorder and played it.

As the mother played it Tenten heard everyone of her secrets and most of them were about Neji.

Tenten blushed furiously and looked down.

'Damn! I hate it when I sleep talk in my dreams.' Tenten thought, angry with herself that she sleeps talks.

"If you don't go then I'll show the cute boy you were talking about in your sleep and give him this little tape." Her mother said with a wide grin.

Tenten tried to go and grab for it but slipped on her rug and her face fell flat on her plate of breakfast.

Her mother just laughed at her and cleaned up the dishes.

After Tenten cleaned herself up she left her house immediately knowing that Neji was going to be mad at Tenten for being late because it was already 9am.

**End of flashback**

Then not noticing someone in front of her, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said in a low tone and then looked up to see whom she bumped into.

When she noticed it was Neji she blushed furiously and looked down, thinking about what happened today.

She managed to say in a very low voice, "ohayoo."

"Hn," was his intelligent reply.

**After training**

Neji was about to head home and rest when he noticed Tenten was following him.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Neji said in a cold yet kind of sarcastic tone.

"N-no! S-starting right n-now I'm g-going to be s-staying at y-your h-house for one m-month." Replied Tenten with a stuttering voice.

Neji's mouth dropped to the ground with his eyes widen staring straight at Tenten.

Neji pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream and sure enough it wasn't.

Tenten walk up to Neji but tripped over a rock and closed her eyes and waited for the worst. Thinking she was going to eat dirt was probably the worst but was she wrong.

I hope it wasn't that bad! Plz R&R! Greatly appreciated. I promise the next chapter will be longer! 3


	2. Hong xian

Koofuku? Kinodoku?

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer - I do not own naruto!**

Last chapter

"N-no! S-starting right n-now I'm g-going to be s-staying at y-your h-house for one m-month." Replied Tenten with a stuttering voice.

Neji's mouth dropped to the ground with his eyes widen staring straight at Tenten.

Neji pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream and sure enough it wasn't.

Tenten walk up to Neji but tripped over a rock and closed her eyes and waited for the worst. Thinking she was going to eat dirt was probably the worst but was she wrong.

**Day one**

Tenten finally opened her eyes again to see her on top of Neji.

Starring at Neji she finally noticed her lips were pressed onto his and some sense finally came to her to get off him.

Tenten backed off him and began blushing in 8 different shades of red. She looked at him to see him having the same reaction.

"G-gomenasai!" Tenten said stuttering.

'What should I say? It's ok? No…She might get the wrong impression. Though that was actually enjoyable. What am I thinking? Have I actually gone insane!' Thought Hyuuga.

Neji didn't reply, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how too.

The cool and smooth Neji finally lost his touch. Well at least for a moment.

Both turned to face the opposite way and put one of their hands on their lips.

'This was going to be a long month.' Both of them thought.

As Tenten tried to get up she collapsed back down, showing a bit of pain on her face as she tried not to. She had hurt her ankle.

Neji noticed how she was struggling so he helped her. He picked her up bridal style and starting walking again.

Tenten didn't bother to say anything. She just looked down and blushed madly in 10 different shades of red.

It seemed like she was bound to faint any moment from blushing so much.

Neji just smirked noticing Tenten blushing like crazy.

'She's just so cute when she blushes like that. Wait. Did I just use the word cute? The Hyuuga Neji does not use the word cute!' He thought then mentally slapped himself.

'He feels so warm. I'd hug him all day.' She thought.

As she thought she then drifted into daydreaming and she started to huggle Neji and mumble things.

"Neji's so adorable/cute/huggable," Tenten muttered in a low tone, but was loud enough that Neji could hear.

'Huggable? Is that even a word?' The Hyuuga, curious in thought.

"Don't get too comfortable," Neji said with a smirk.

"I w-wasn't!" Yelled Tenten in a stuttering tone.

Snapping out of her daydream she noticed a huge mansion. Her mouth moved but no words or sound came out.

The Hyuuga didn't bother to say anything and walked in the Hyuuga estate and was greeted by Hiashi.

"I see you've met our guest for the month, Neji. She will be staying in the room next to yours." Hiashi said with a grin on his face.

Tenten was in thought. 'What! Why? Next door! No!

She started pouring tears, anime style.

The young Hyuuga ignored her and walked up to a room to put Tenten on the bed.

The room was fit for a king! It was beautifully decorated and had a queen size bed and noticed that all her stuff was there already unpacked.

"If you need anything, I'm next door," Neji said emotionless.

As she looked around she noticed some red string so she decided she wanted to play cats-and-cradle with Neji so she walked to his room.

"Hey Neji! Play cats and cradle with me? Please!" She said with her puppy face.

'She's just so darn cute! Wait! Grr. I just said cute… again.'

Neji then just banged his head on the wall in thought.

"U-um… Sure!" Twitching and trying to fake a smile but was the smile wasn't a success.

They played for a while till the string was tangled up so then tried to untangle it but instead got their hand tied together.

"Let's just cut the stupid string, ok?" Neji said while twitching.

"Ok," replied Tenten as she took one of the scissors from a drawer.

She tried to cut it as hard as she can but it didn't even leave a dent.

"Are you even trying? Here give me the scissors," said Neji in an annoyed voice.

Even when Neji cut it the string it didn't budge neither dent it.

"Oh I think I know what this is! In Chinese it is referred to as hong xian meaning red string," said Tenten

"Go on," Neji said as he stared at her.

"People say it ties the fate of one with another but problem is, no one knows how to undo the trick or how long it lasts." Tenten said as she sweat dropped and twitched.

This chapter was ok… but I hope you guys like it! Plz review! It's always greatly appreciated!


	3. Who is shirokun!

Koofuku? Kinodoku?

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it! Oh the more reviews the faster I update! Sorry for the late chapter… I was lazy and busy… but anyways on with the story now!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"Tenten speaking" "Neji speaking" 

Disclaimer – I do not own naruto!

Last Chapter

"Let's just cut the stupid string, ok?" Neji said while twitching.

"Ok," replied Tenten as she took one of the scissors from a drawer.

She tried to cut it as hard as she can but it didn't even leave a dent.

"Are you even trying? Here give me the scissors," said Neji in an annoyed voice.

Even when Neji cut it the string it didn't budge neither dent it.

"Oh I think I know what this is! In Chinese it is referred to as hong xian meaning red string," said Tenten

"Go on," Neji said as he stared at her.

"People say it ties the fate of one with another but problem is, no one knows how to undo the trick or how long it lasts." Tenten said as she sweat dropped and twitched.

Acting cool as usual he was just in thought.

'Omg! What am I suppose to do!' Just then Hiashi knocked on the door.

"Hey! Neji! Tenten! Up for a game of ma jiang?

Tenten was fired up and proposed an idea.

"Neji… Let's make this more interesting." Tenten suggested.

"Each time you win a round I'll owe you a favor, any favor, but each time you lose to me, you owe me a favor. So N-E-J-I, are you up for the challenge?" Tenten smirked.

"I never back down from a challenge, T-E-N-T-E-N."

Neji had his famous smirk on.

Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock

3 hours had pass now

"_Your pretty good._"

"Your not bad yourself."

The score was tied, both had won 5 rounds each. Meaning each owed each other 5 favors.

Hiashi lost $288 for the night.

"I-its' g-getting l-late n-now." Hiashi stuttered and sweat dropped as he ran as fast as he could straight towards the door and to his room.

Since there were only 2 people at the table now they decided to stop playing for now. It was 10 p.m. now and both walked upstairs together hand in hand. (Red string… xD )

"I'm going to take a bath Neji," said Tenten as she walked towards the bathroom not noticing she was dragging Neji with her.

"Tenten?" "Yes Neji?" "How?" "How what?" "How are we suppose to take a bath with this!" 

Neji pulls up there hands to show Tenten.

15 minutes passed and they were both in the bathtub.

'This is so embarrassing. Having to shower in our bathing suits. Though I have to admit Neji looks hot without his shirt on. Wait! Snap out of it Tenten!' Thought Tenten while she shook her head.

Half an hour later they both got out of the showers and stared blankly at the bed.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Fair enough?" Neji stated in a cold tone.

Rock! Paper! Scissors! Both shouted

Tenten used rock and Neji used paper.

Neji smirked.

"My bed for the night. Here, you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight." 

"But!" 

"Unless you prefer that I sleep on the bed with you…" Neji smirked.

Tenten didn't reply and blushed bright red.

"Good night," both said.

It was midnight and Tenten was fast asleep but Neji tried and tried but couldn't sleep.

Neji froze as he felt someone's presence behind him.

He turned to the other direction to notice Tenten sleeping right next to him.

'How can Tenten be so careless as to fall off her bed and not even wake up! Heavy sleeper….' Thought Neji as he sighed.

As Neji tried to poke Tenten, a kunai was held right on his throat.

'What the heck? Tenten's armed with weapons even when she's asleep!' Thought Neji as he moved his finger away from Tenten.

Suddenly Tenten started to snuggle Neji and said something.

"Your so cute and fluffy. I love you…" "I am? I mean you do?" "Yes" "Um… I-I" "Shiro-kun" 

Tenten giggled then snuggled Neji even tighter.

'Shiro-kun! Who the hell is shiro-kun! I'm gonna ask her tomorrow morning at breakfast!' 

Next morning

Neji looked like a panda that morning. He didn't sleep the whole night wondering about Shiro-kun and how adorable Tenten looked when she was asleep.

Neji poked Tenten's cheek.

"Mhm. Ok mom… Five more minutes." Mumbled the weapon mistress.

"Mom? I think you got the wrong person… So how long do you plan on hugging me like this hmm?" replied Neji.

"What!" Shouted Tenten as she opened her eyes to see arms around Neji.

The weapon mistress tried to dash back but couldn't and forgot about her hand.

1 minute later.

Neji was on top of Tenten and their lips were less then an inch away and just then…

"Hey Neji! Wake up! Hello? Well I'm coming in!" Yelled Hanabi.

"Wait! N-no! I'm changing! Don't come in! You wouldn't want to see me in my boxer… now would you?" exclaimed the Hyuuga.

The weapon mistress giggled at the Hyuuga's lame excuse.

"Eww! No way! Well hurry up. We are waiting for you to start breakfast!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"What are are laughing at?" 

"_Nothing." _

Tenten giggled again.

"Well I didn't notice you had any better ideas."

"Ok Mr.Genius…Well would you mind turning around?" 

Neji twitched.

"For what?" "I'm changing…" 

Neji faced the opposite direction.

"Your...turn." Tenten said when she turned around to notice that Neji already took off his shirt.

Tenten blushed bright red at the site and turned around, and finally Neji finished changing.

As Neji and Tenten walked to the dining room everyone noticed that they were holding hands and rumors started to spread.

"This is embarrassing… Why is life so cruel? Maybe my next life won't be so unfortunate. Maybe I'll reincarnate as a bird or something… but wait then I won't be able to enjoy all the great food in life! If only life was fair! Hmph!" Tenten muttered dazing off as she was chewing Neji's sweater.

"Tenten… Is my sweater that tasty?" Neji questioned as he twitched his eyebrow.

As they were eating Neji was lost in thought.

'Alright! I'm gonna confront Tenten and ask her who Shiro-kun is!' Thought Neji with a determined look.


End file.
